


The Long Good-bye (#4)

by Waldo



Series: Five Kisses (Sheppard/Beckett) [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e16 The Long Goodbye, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-07
Updated: 2006-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had been watching Carson carefully ever since he woke up and found himself… himself again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Good-bye (#4)

John had been watching Carson carefully ever since he woke up and found himself… himself again.

Carson was a reasonable man and John was sure that when he saw Elizabeth grabbing him and kissing the daylights out of him that he had understood that it had been neither him nor Elizabeth in control at that point.

For which he was extremely grateful. Kissing Elizabeth… it wasn’t something he’d ever spent a lot of time contemplating, but now that he had… sort of… it wasn’t something he ever wanted to do again. Not that Elizabeth was unattractive or had bad breath or anything, but he’d never really seen her as _sexual_ before. And the kiss had been god-awful… all mashing lips and clanking teeth…

He shook his head to clear it. He really didn’t want to think about it.

The real downside, he decided, was that he’d never again be able to tease Carson about Laura Cadman abducting Rodney’s face to kiss Carson. Carson had way better ammunition on that front now.

Still… Carson had been awfully cold and professional when he’d come around to check on him. John sighed. That was to be expected. Carson wasn’t given to public displays in the first place, and in the second place John was now his patient and it wouldn’t do at all for him to seem to be abusing that position. Especially with Caldwell lurking about looking for reasons to steal John’s job.

He poked at his Palm Pilot with renewed vigor killing the little alien things that were falling out of the sky in the video game he’d conned a lieutenant on the _Daedalus_ into bringing for him after their last run home.

An hour and a half after Carson’s last check, where he’d taken both his and Elizabeth’s pulses and ‘hmm’d at their monitors, a nurse came in with their clothes. She handed Elizabeth hers and then gestured to Carson’s office with John’s. “You can get dressed in there.”

John hoped that was a good sign. He hopped off the bed and grabbed his clothes. He was still a little tired and his wrists were sore where the restraints had held him during the seizure, but he was feeling pretty good for someone who’d just been hijacked and run all over the damn city.

He knocked on the closed office door and waited until Carson let him in. The door whooshed open and John was presented with Carson’s back. He waited a second, but Carson didn’t turn to greet him. “Uh… hi. Kelly said I could change in here while Elizbeth got dressed…” he pointed out into the hall, trailing off as he realized he still had Carson’s back and there didn’t seem to be any pressing work keeping him that way, “… out there.”

He waited a minute to see if Carson would acknowledge him. He was seriously starting to worry that there was going to be a fight over what those two hijackers had done while in his body. He sighed and decided to get it over with. “Look, I know after Mara I promised to never… but you know that wasn’t me! That was those intergalactic space hussies! I mean, seriously… Elizabeth? Do you really think I’d –“ he cut himself off as he saw Carson’s shoulders shake. “Hey, you’re laughing!”

He took a long relieved breath before spinning Carson around and kissing him soundly. He flinched as Carson’s cold hands slid under the loose back of the scrub top, but didn’t stop kissing him until he needed to come up for air. And when he did, he smiled down into Carson’s eyes. “Bastard.”

“I believe it’s a Klingon saying,” Carson said with an evil smile. “Revenge is a dish best served cold.” Carson kissed him again. “I better not hear another word about Laura Cadman.”

John released him and stripped off the scrub pants and pulled on his own boxers. Carson leaned on his desk, watching. Under other circumstances John might not have a problem with that – there was certainly nothing there Carson hadn’t seen before in any number of circumstances – but he got the feeling the discussion wasn’t over.

“So… was she any good at it?”

“It?” John asked, hoping that Carson wasn’t asking what John was sure he was asking.

“Kissing,” Carson said slowly as if John were a slow child or someone with a concussion.

John rolled his eyes at him, “No. Actually, no she – which ever ‘she’ it was – had to have been the worst kisser on the face of the planet. You are _so_ much better.”

Carson smiled. “Good answer.”


End file.
